pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Treacherous Tundra
the fourth area in Pikmin 4: the wraith's revenge, this area focuses mostly on ice, yellow, and red Pikmin, but white and rock are also useful. so, on your way to the landing site, the ship accidentally smashes into the Ice Toothed bubble slime. they are going so fast that Libra comes flying out, into a Pikmin three type cave. let's call p3 type caves "Link" caves. she falls into a link cave, and she finds a light blue onion. she also sees Pikmin trying to carry an ice block to said onion. you go to the ice block, and the ice Pikmin introduce themselves. now, you throw the Pikmin at the ice block, and they break it into smaller pieces. then, they carry it to the onion, and the onion comes alive. the onion absorbs the ice and sprouts 5 Pikmin. now you can break the ice wall. but, you may want to get more Pikmin from the posies around the room first, because when the wall is broken, some ice bulborb larva come out. then, proceed. you can go left, but since you wish to escape, proceed forward and to the right. more posies! and a freezy bulblax... get the posies, beat the bulblax, (the freezy bulblax is the red bulborb sized kind of bulblax) and get more Pikmin. then, proceed onward. now, you are in a... boss chamber? but where is the boss? you see a gate forward, but when you smash the gate, the ice toothed bubble slime comes in! but, once it is in, the gate refreezes! also, it cant be broken! then, the way you came in is frozen, too! so, you dodge it's large sticky tongue. then dodge the bubbles. then, smash the ice coating. now, charge at it. the Pikmin ram it into the wall, then it loses health. repeat 4 more times, and it dies. during the death animation cutscene, it blows bubbles everywhere. some bubbles lift the gates, then freeze. you can bring the bubble slime back to the onion, but you cant bring the silver key shard to the ship, because you need to do stuff to get it there. go outside, and transmission saying that you are on one side of a river, and the rest of the team, along with the pikmin and master onion and ship, are on the other side of the river. to get over, you need to build not one double bridge unlike in distant tundra, but two regular bridges and a double bridge. oh, yeah, on the Pikmin 4 main page, there is a link to all obstacles in the game. go up there to get to the main page. specifically, two green bridges and a red and blue bridge. bridge 1G is on ship's side, 2G is on libra's side, and bridge RB has parts on both sides. also, now you can use the here and here commands. go here does as usual, but the bring here command makes a selected group of Pikmin bring what they are carrying to a selected area and drop it, then wait for you to come back. very useful if pikmin bring the item through a dangerous area, because they can drop it outside the area, then you go and beat up the enemies, and get the pikmin to bring the things the rest of the way. also, now that you are outside, you can see and calculate the weather on your pikipad. it says, on the pikipad, 50 percent chance snow, 24 percent chance rain, 1 percent chance of sub-zero, 25 chance normal. also, all the way down at the bottom of the page, there are fragments of the map, drawn. Anyway, you go far to the south and spot a high ledge. you might want to remember that for later. anyway, after that, you go left to find a large arena. you see that there is a pile of fragments. you get one fragment, but then the ground rumbles, and a giant Frozen Flopplezord emerges from under the tiles! suddenly, it releases an ear-piercing roar, then eats the fragments. after you beat him up, you get your 20 green tiles, and build the first green bridge. then, you get to go even further north and find a Super-Bouncy Mushroom. it bounces you to the high ledge I mentioned earlier. you see... A large Iron ball! this Iron Ball requires 20 pikmin to push. it crosses a branch to the other side of the river, breaking a stone wall while the branch collapses. You switch over to Brittany or Alph, and you go behind the wall to find a slope leading down, with a Weight Puzzle Block raised, and the Iron Ball on it's counterpart. there is a 200 Pikmin Gold Block in a trench that leads to the WPB that is raised. When you break the Flame Gate, Water rushes out and carries the Gold Block to the RWPB, weighing it down and hitting a switch that activates a lift that takes you up into the tree that contains a slide that leads near the Drake, green Fragments, the Iron Ball, a Rock wall in front of a Branch, and a Dark Hallway. First is first, and Green means Go, so get the fragments. next, get the Iron Ball rolling. This breaks the Rock Wall and after the Ball rolls across, the branch collapses. Remember that now, because It WILL be useful. last, go into the Dark Hallway. Welcome to the Shock Garden. Now having your Yellows, go to the west (the Shock Garden is north) and find the electric gate guarded by two Bearded Amprats to find a weight puzzle block. Go to the east as Libra and go into the link cave. Go into the left on the fork in the road. Will you delve into the unknown?